Pictures of Adventure Time Wiki:Code of Conduct
This page has been locked and only allows to let admins edit this page. You are only allowed to view this source. '''In accordance with Wikia's community guidelines, the community of ''Pictures of Adventure Time' Wiki has established the following '''Code of Conduct.' The Pictures of Adventure Time ''Wiki is a website for people devoted to collecting and sharing information about ''Pictures of Adventure Time. It is not a site where "anything goes." If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates the Code of Conduct, you are urged to do so on other websites, where such behavior is acceptable. Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name calling directed at other people' *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your lanuguage to be excessive. *'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. '''Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. *'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'''No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as preforming actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other people.' *'Do not spread false information about other people.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *'If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it.' Privacy and Safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school, phone number, password, and home address. Remember anything written on '''any '''page can be read by '''anyone '''on the interenet. So please consider that before posting. Like all policies, the Code of Conduct is determined by the community. If you want to suggest changes or additions, please start a discusssion at Forum:Wiki format and policies. Chat Rules Note: While you are on chat, you must follow all of the rules on this page, including those that are part of the Code of Conduct. Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include *Listen to what the Mods tell you to. *If saying or doing something will make other upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior. This includes stating personal affiliations and belifs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *Refrain from speaking about such controvirsial topics as religion and politics. *Please speak in sentences people can understand. *No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. This can also include song lyrics and copy-pasting. *Do not use uppercase excessively. *Do not use emoticons excessively. *Do not post ASCII artwork. *Do not use foul language in the chat room, even if you censor it. *Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. *Do not advertise other wikis. *Also, do not advertise your blogs in chat *Do not excessively advertise other websites. Category:Adventure time